


If That's What You Need

by leobrat



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never is a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If That's What You Need

Kristina was glad that her grandfather wasn’t working tonight. He would have too many questions about why she was sitting at Kelley’s in the pretty blue dress her mother bought for her to wear to the winter formal at school. She had promised to try- but she just couldn’t stand (or sit, rather) through the whole dance.

Kristina was completely broken.

She stirred her hot cocoa, which had turned into lukewarm cocoa, and traced patterns on the table, counting the minutes until she could go home and shrug, “The dance was okay,” to her mom without raising suspicion.

She felt a large hand on one shoulder, and would have jumped out of her skin if it weren’t for the gentle, deep voice accompanying it. “Krissy?” She closed her hand over his for a second before he sat down. It was the strangest thing- that she recoiled from every other male’s touch, but took such comfort in his. He smiled at her from across the table. “You look pretty tonight. What’s the occasion? Or does Kelley’s have a dress code now?”

Kristina managed a weak smile back. “School dance tonight.”

He cocked his head. “Why aren’t you there? Has to be more fun than...sitting by yourself in the world’s saddest diner.”

Kristina sighed, looking at him from underneath her lashes. “Ethan...I think I’ll never be normal.”

He reached across the table and pulled her small palm into his large one. “Sweetheart...never is a very long time.”


End file.
